My Love At First Sight
by animechix112
Summary: when They First meet. NOT A ONE-SHOT. Please read, oh and review and update.
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Sight

Couple: KanamexZero

Anime:Vampire Knight

By; animechix112

animechix112: Based on when Kaname and Zero first meet, this story will go on to when their older I just wanted to start here, OKAY! This will become a longer story but it sounds like a oneshot, well it's not! My little sister, Gisselle, gave me the idea for this. She is the best little sister I could ever have! As far as little sisters go. Well yeah my second KanamexZero story! I'm so excited!

_**____ At Head Master Cross's Home_____The First Sight________**_

_**With Kaname-Remembering how it first started-**_

When I first walked into the room as yuki pulled me in I turned to see if that little boy that the chairman had told me about was in the room,a nd sure enouph he was,but he didn't look like I imagend him to look like. He had beautiful liliac eyes and soft looking silver hair with pale skin that brought out his pinkish lips perfectly. Ofcourse knowing he was a hunter the first thing he did was try and stab me, when he first started to move i was to mesmerized by his looks that I almost didn't react in time to stop him from stabbing me, so he only cut my wrist a little. Afterwards the Head Master took him to his room to calm down. Yuki being herself started apoligizing. I dont know why. It wasn't her fault that this happened. I told her to go comfert him. When she finaly left, the Head Master came into the living room again. "I'm sorry Kaname-kun, maybe it was too early?" I just nodded, but kept looking into the hallway, at the door to Zero's bedroom(A/N: He doesn't know where Zero's bedroom is but he's just guessing.), it was closed but I could faintly hear Yuki and Zero whispering, somthing about something being wrong with the headmaster and Yuki, Kaname smiled faintly, he didn't know how weird they could be what he was in for the rest of the years he was to live here. Kaname kept smiling while thinking that.

_**What the Head Master was thinking at the time**_

'Kaname-kun is smiling! Wow, never seen him do that!' the Head Master thought. he doubted that kaname was Smiling for Yuki, 'Maybe for Zero?' He kept thinking. Most likely, Kaname was smiling for Zero. Maybe Zero being here wasn't such a bad idea. He could teach Kaname a thing or to on how people were not always going to follow his every wish.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Love At First Sight**_

Couple: KanamexZero

Anime: Vampire Knight

By; animechix112

animechix112: yay I made it to chapter 2!!! I am very happy I hope that this enouph to make you guys happy. :) I dont own Vampire Knight... :(... well any way we get on with the story....im so depressed right now *Sigh*... I'm so sorry about all the missed spelled words, but please bear with me, I suck at it took so long for me to update, it might take a while but please be patiant with chapter three and me....*pouts* Please...?

______4 years later_________

______With Yuki_________

She was wondering when she first noticed it. That faint attraction Kaname had for Zero, it all happened that one day when Kaname was forced to take Zero shopping with him a Yuki. Yuki of course noticed that Kaname didn't seem to mnd much he looked almost happy that Zero was coming alond. Yuki was happy, it was the first time the tree of them were going somewhere together and it was also the day Yuki's inner yaoi fan girl awoke..

----Flash Back----

"Zero!!!" Yuki yelled as she ran over and hugged Zero, she couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to coming with Kaname-sama(A/N; Yuki used to call Kaname, Kaname-sama, IDK why, I think the Head Master thought her too.)and her, she was so excited. She looked over at Kaname-sama to see what hisreaction to Zero coming was, but when she turned around she saw him smiling! It was a true genuine smile! Amazing! If Zero could amke Kaname do that I wonder what would happen if they were together more often?! Just then Yuki started to think of things she had never thought of before including her brother and Zero.

Yuki's Imagination-

_'K-Kaname...' Zero said as Kaname lened over Zero.' Yes, Zero, dear?' Kaname said as he brought his face closer to Zero's face. Then he slowly licked the outside of Zero's lips. Then he finally attatched his lips onto the others soft lips, Zero gasped which allowed Kaname entry to Zero's mouth. Kaname's hands ran down Zero's sides then finally made it to Zero's belt and then...._

Yuki quickly stopped her thoughts she was blushing like mad." Yuki? Are you okay do you have a fever?" Kaname said putting his hand on Yuki's cheek to see if she was burning up."I-I'm fine Kaname-sama, just excited..." Yuki said."Maybe we sould stay just in case." Zero suggested,"N-No! I'm fine, like I said I'm justed reallt excited!" Yuki siad not wanting them to cancell the trip,"Well, okay, if you say so Yuki," Kaname said,"lets go." Zero was still looked worried, but Yuki smiled a very bright smile to reassure him.

----End Of Flash Back----

Yup, Yuki remembered that day like it was just yesterday. Ever since then that little faint attraction Kaname had for Zero, had grown into possible love. yuki knew how lonley Kaname was so she really wanted Zero to accept Kaname feelings and now that she talking about excepting fellings, wasn't Valentines Day coming up.

**____**With No One**____**

And in Yuki's mind a plan so evil started to form. And Somewhere in the Moon Dorms Kaname Kuran shuddered.

**____**With Zero**____**

Zero was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, when he hears=d Yuki giggling in a very creepy way, Zero looked up from his magazine and saw Yuki with a face like she was planning something devious and he had a feeling that the evil paln involved him. he suddenly had a ver huge feeling to run away. What Zero didn't know was that Kaname was having the exact same feeling.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I had fun writing Yuki's point of view. It's hilarious. Thanks for waiting for it and too those people that review Thankyou!! this is especilly for you. Not any people reviewed so thats kina sad. But I forgive you guys!! JK. :P...so anyways I'll also be putting up a new KanamexZero story called _At Mirrors Egde_. It's a twist to the regular Vampire Knight so I hope you all like it. Find it at my profile. Thankyou to anyone that actually read this. Thank You!!!

:) :P :O


	3. Chapter 3

_My Love At First Sight_

_Anime: Vampire Knight _

_Couple: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu_

_By: animechix112_

With Kaname-

He didn't mean to stay in his dorm, he just had a very bad feeling about today, so he told the Night Class that he had a head ache, and sent them all to class. He wasn't feeling like himself today either, so he really didn't lie to everyone, but even after everyone was gone that bad feeling didn't go away, and it was starting to bother him...but at the same time he thought this feeling he was having was bad he also had a feeling that he would like it. Strange isn't it. Well,while he was in his dorm, he might as well catch up on his paper work, he had been procrastanating(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) for a while, and it was due very soon so, might as well get it over with so he would at least have some time to relax later.

With Zero-

"Hell No!!! I'm not doing that!!!!" Zero yelled."Awww!!! Please Zero-kun!! You'll make an adorable duaghter!!" The Chairman yelled. "No!! I'm not doing it!!!" He kept yelling,'What is wrong with them! Where the hell did they get the idea!'Zero thought, just then Yuki did something that Zero couldn't say "NO." too. "Please Zero!"Yuki said while useing her puppy eyes,she knew that Zero never denied her anything when she used them. it was like her secret wepon. "....." Zero didn't say anything, which meant that he was hesatating, which also meant that Yuki had won."F-Fine..." Zero said giving up, he couldn't win."Yay!!! Thankyou Zero!!Now let's go get you dressed!" Yuki yelled pulling Zero to her room."W-Wait, dressed you nver mentioned anything about getting dressed!?" Zero complained,"We never said you weren't gonna get dressed, oh, that maid outfit will look perfect on you!!""W-What?!" "Ahh,young love, such a beautiful thing." The Charman said to himself then he walked off to his room, to get his camera.

With Yuki-An Hour After The Conversation-

'OMG! Zero has a better figure than any girl she had ever seen!!' Yuki stared wide eyed at Zero in a maids also noticed that he was blushing like mad, but that just made him look prettier."Z-Zero!!"Yuki said,"You look amazing!! I'd kill to be half as pretty as you right now!!" "Shutup..."Zero murmered. To Yuki this was highly fun, to Zero this was highly emberassing. Just then at an 'unexpected' moment the chairman ran in took a couple of pictures, then ran back out before anyone realized he was there. Both Zero and Yuki blinked."What the hell just happened?" Zero said after a couple of minutes of silence."N-Nothing, just ignore it. Now come on we have to get you to the Moon Dorms!" Yuki yelled throwing a coat at him, it was a long coat that would cover up what he was wearing, which was totally okay for Zero. "Come on Zero!!" Yuki said dragging Zero out the door of the Headmasters courters.

With Kaname-

"Kaname-kun!Kaname-Kun!" the Chairman yelled while banging on Kaname's door. "What is it Chairman?" Kaname asked, just then he had 5 pictures pushed up to his face, and then his instincs reacted and he automatically reached up to gte them. When he looked to where the chairman was supposed to be stansing he wasn't there,'How does he do that?' Kaname thought. Then he looked back down at the pictures and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.'I-It's Zero...' Kaname thought he quickly closed the door and went to sit on his bed. The first picture was of Zero frowning, but the really strange thing was that Zero wasn't wearing normal clothes, he was wearing a maids outfit, he looked...very...._good_....if you get what he means. The Second was a picture of Zero still in the maid outfit, but this time he was blushing, which made him very irrisistable, he liked his lips, but at the same moment he wished Zero was in that getup in his room right now, when he suddenly his door opened and there was Zero and Yuki. I saw that Zero was blushing like in the picture, and that Yuki was trying to get him out of the coat he was wearing, when she finally got it off of him, my eyes widened in delight, Yuki must have seen this because she smiled and said"Kaname-sempai, I heard that you weren't feeling well, so Zero is here to take care of you!! So, enjoy!!" Then Yuki ran out the door, locking it on her way out. I smiled, Yuki always knew how to make me feel better. When I looked back over at Zero to see he was hugging himself, when he saw that I was looking him he immediatly blushed and looked down at the floor.' This is going to be fun' Kaname thought, then he moved over to Zero and said,"Well, Zero, take care of me..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

animechix112:Ahhhh!!! I finished longest chapter fo this story yet!!!! There might be some lemon in the nest chapter, it will be my first lemon!! I'm so excited!! Please dont hate me if it sucks!!! Oh and

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!! HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!!!!

Yeah I posted this up on 4th of July...

oh and rain cheak on that story I told you about last chapter. I wont be putting it up for a while...personal problems. Well, now I must go, were having a party and my house today is my Gramas Birthday!! Yup, she was born on the 4th of July!! Kool huh. ;D.

Bye!!


End file.
